What IfElseworlds: The Marvelous Superwoman
by BrenRome
Summary: What If Supergirl's ship traveled so fast it sent her to the Marvel U?  I own nothing. This is for fan-purpopses only, please don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey, guys! Yes, this is my latest fanfic which is a cross between Marvel and DC. What would happen if Supergirl's ship traveled so fast, it sent her into the Marvel Universe? This is the answer. Anyway, read and enjoy! Oh, and I don't own Marvel or DC. This is for fan-purpopses only, please don't sue! Enjoy!**_

Our story begins in the past. As most do.

Once, there was a planet Krypton. It lived peacefully until it was destroyed. While one survivor made it to Earth, a large portion of Krypton's planet was knocked safely away from danger. This would become Argo-City. So after peacefully living for years, Argo's greatest scientist, Zor-El, got married and welcomed a daughter into the world. Sadly, though, Kryptonite began penetrating the planet's atmosphere. All Kryptonians would be poisoned in a matter of weeks, the destruction of the last remnant of Krypton following shortly after.

But Zor-El managed to build a rocket for his daughter in time, and selected Earth as its destination. While the rocket did make it out okay, the blast caused the rocket to speed up quickly. The speed then ripped a hole in the fabric of space and time, sending the ship and its occupant into the hole, and out of this reality.

...

In another reality, Mr. And Mrs. Jones were lying on a blanket on a field, just outside of Queens watching the stars go by.

"It's very beautiful." Mrs. Jones said to her husband, as he nodded.

Then he noticed something.

"Shooting star." He pointed, as his wife nodded.

She knew not to tell him what she wished for.

Of course, he already knew it.

Mrs. Jones wanted a baby. However, every time they tried, they got nothing. They were both perfectly healthy, and there was certainty nothing wrong with them. It was just one of life's cruel jokes.

Mr. Jones looked up in the sky for any shooting stars himself.

_I see the next one, _He thought,_ I'll wish for a baby for both of us._

Just then, they noticed something in the sky. It was a light getting brighter, and brighter. Suddenly, Mr. Jones knew what it was.

"MOVE!" He demanded.

Mr. and Mrs. Jones moves out of the way fast enough so that the hot, giant ball hit the ground, which they were thankful they were not on.

When the impact was over, Mr. And Mrs. Jones approached the crater cautiously. They looked down and saw that it was a rocket. But it was way too small to be a rocket.

Suddenly, the door on the ship opened, and they two found a baby girl draped in a blue cloth. Instantly, Mrs. Joneses maternal instincts came in as she whispered to her husband four simple words.

"Can we keep her?"

...

Mrs. Jones had got her wish. The two successfully managed to adopt the baby girl, naming her Clara and finally have the girl of their dreams. Well, sort of.

While they did love the baby and would never trade her for anything in the world, they had to keep the secret of the spaceship hidden. So they hid it in the house until Mr. Jones built a storage house in the backyard of their home to hide the ship in.

Shortly after, that's when the strange occurrences began. When they first took Clara to the doctors, the medics could not explain why each time they poked her with a needle, the needle would break upon impact with the skin.

Yet Clara grew up healthy. Prehaps more healthy than any other child in New York. Or even the world.

Then one day, when Clara was 6, she saw her Dad was about to be struck by a car. Quickly moving, Clara got in the way of the car and took the hit...shattering the car in the process. To Clara's astonishment, she didn't have a scratch on her, and she really damaged the car's front.

It was then that her parents showed her the ship after a long discussion of how Clara came to be adopted.

When they showed Clara the ship, she noticed something there that wasn't before.

It was a small crystal.

When Clara took the crystal, she was flooded with memories from her infant age. Loving parents sending their daughter away, the rip in time/space.

Clara was astonished. Not only was her home dead, but she wasn't even in the right universe. Clara was a refuge with no true home.

...

It was only one night after her first freshman day in High School that Clara decided what she was going to do with this knowledge.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked, as her parents looked at her, "I think I know what I want to do with these powers."

"Oh?" Her father asked.

"I want to be a superhero." Clara said, "It's really simple. I can't get hit. I'm practically invincible. I even have my costume all set up."

"Can we see?" Clara's mother asked.

Clara went upstairs, and when she came down, she was wearing her costume. It was a long, blue spandex body-suit with red trunks. She wore red boots over her feet and had a red cape attached to the suit. The most prominent feature though was in the center of the chest. There was an upside down yellow triangle with red outlines that had a red 'S' in the center.

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around so her parents could see her.

"It's nice," Her mother said, "But don't you think it's a bit tight? Plus, aren't superheroes like Spider-Man getting a bad reputation."

Clara shrugged.

"It's not really that tight when you're invincible," She explained, "I'll manage. To answer the second question, I am aware of it, but you don't see the Fantastic Four getting a bad name. I think I'll survive."

Her parents smiled.

"Well," Clara's father chuckled, "If it's what you really want, we'll back you every step of the way."

She hugged her parents, and explained how her daily routine would go. Before she went to bed that night, she took off for her first patrol. Flying over the city, Clara used her super hearing to see if there was anything that needed attention. Suddenly, her hearing picked up on two voices outside the High School laboratory of Professor Cornelius whom she had heard about in the news.

"You ready, Man?" One voice asked.

"Yeah," The other replied, "Let's get whatever shit their cooking up and be done with it."

Clara used her superspeed and made it there within seconds. Then, slowing down a bit, she swooped down, and grabbed the two young high school freshmen.

"What the hell-?" One of them asked.

"Robby, you idiot!" The other yelled, "Why the hell did you convince me to go out here at night?"

Ignoring their banter, Clara raced towards the nearest jail, and into the waiting room, placing the two high school robbers in front of the reception's desk, as the receptionist looked surprised at what had just happened.

"I found these two trying to sneak into a high school chemistry lab," She explained, "You might want to give their parents a call and have them have a long talk with these two."

"Uh," The receptionist said, a bit shocked, "Sure."

Clara nodded and turned to fly home, but was stopped by the receptionist's next question.

"Wait!" The woman called, "Who are you?"

Clara turned and smiled.

"I'm Superwoman." She said, before flying off into the night.

_**Reviews Appreciated.**_


	2. Friends and Foes

**Hey, everyone! Wow! Two superhero stories in one day! Anyway, just two things; after this chapter, I'll be focusing on my American Woman story, and I'll try to finish up my EEE/BTTF story as well as my Who framed EEE story. After I finish the later two, I'll come back to this. Also, I own NOTHING. This is for Fan Purpopses only, so please don't sue! Enjoy!**

In the following months since Clara stopped those goons at the chemistry lab, she had become a legend. While she had been fighting her own villains such as a madman named 'The General' or 'The Blue Buffoon,' she had to help other superheroes as well.

On one such occasion, Clara had to help The Fantastic Four twice already. Dr. Doom had threatened New York, and she was there to stop him. The second time was when Galactus, the world-eater had come to destroy Earth. With the help of both Clara and the monster's former herald, The Silver Surfer, Galactus had been successfully driven away from Earth.

Then Clara had teamed-up with the mysterious X-Men as well. Magneto had threatened the United States with an arsenal of nuclear bombs. Clara had found the X-Men at the base, and after a brief introduction, they had teamed-up, and, using their combined strength, defeated Magneto, incarcerating him at an unknown SHIELD base.

Clara was considered a goddess among the superhuman community. However, while few non-superhumans liked her as well, most of the public didn't seem to trust her at all. Mostly due to the articles written in _The Daily Bugle _by J. Jonah Jamerson. Jamerson hated most superheroes but gave pardons to only The Avengers and The Fantastic Four. However, anyone else, was considered in his own words 'A Criminal.' Clara could not understand how the public could just believe this. Sure she was a strong advocate for Mutant Rights, which most others were against, but she had done some real good in the world. Why was there any reason to hate her for what she did?

Oh well. At least today was going to be a good day for her.

Clara was currently sitting in an auditorium filled with EVERY superhero imaginable. From The X-Men and The Avengers, to solo heroes like Spider-Man and Daredevil, and even foreign heroes like Captain Britain, they were all sitting at different tables in this auditorium in front of a stage.

Suddenly, the lights went down and Iron Man took to the stage alongside Mr. Fantastic. Clara could see that Stark was dressed in his Iron Man suit as he took off his helmet.

"Hello, and welcome," He said, cheerfully, "Thank you for coming to this special day, and we're so glad all of you could make it. Today, is a special occasion for the super-human community. We're here to talk about the greatest hero among any of us today, Superwoman."

There was a great burst of applause from the crowd, as Clara smiled in honor.

"Simply put," Reed said, "This woman is amazing. She is potentially the strongest there is of any of us. Her strength is greater than The Hulk's. Her speed makes her faster than Quicksilver. Her heat vision is superior to Cyclops's. She has near-invulnerability and other amazing gifts as well."

"And today," Tony added, "We just wanted to say 'Thank You,' because today is Superwoman's birthday!"

Clara went up amidst the applause and looked at Tony and Reed playfully.

"Guys," She laughed, "You really didn't have to do this."

"No." Tony smiled, "It's just excuses for us to put together a really expensive birthday party for the greatest of us rather than just put in a reservation at Chucky Cheese."

Everyone laughed as she looked out at the gathered heroes.

"Thank you so much," She smiled, "It really means so much to me. Many of you do not know this, but I was the survivor of a dead planet in another universe. My ship caused me to arrive in this reality, leaving whatever Earth in that universe to go on without me. When I learned of my true origins, I thought I would be alone, but all of you have helped in justifying that remark. I'm so honored to be able to work with such great men and woman every day of my life. Thank you all."

"Thank you, Superwoman," Tony smiled, "Okay, let's line-up for cake."

Soon, she was having her cake with Reed and Tony.

"Thank you so much, you guys," She smiled, "This is probably one of the best birthday party's ever."

"Like I said," Tony smiled, "We wanted to go for some class."

"Noted." She said.

"Well," Reed said, looking at his watch, "I guess I should quickly head back to the Baxter Building to check out a thing or two."

"I'm going to make sure that everything's okay outside too," Tony said getting up, "You'll watch the table?"

"Sure thing." Clara nodded.

They got up as Clara continued with her slice of cake.

"Hey." A voice said from behind her.

Turning around, Clara saw Spider-Man, sticking to the ceiling while eating his own slice of cake.

"Hey." Clara said.

"Why so glum, Superwoman?" He asked.

"I guess even with the awesome birthday I'm having," Clara guessed, "I guess I'm still thinking about all the public sneering at people like us."

"That's J. Jonah Jamerson for you." Spidey said, taking a bite from his cake, "One thing he's always described as is ruthless."

Clara chuckled at his comment and had another bite of her cake. Her adoptive parents had already thrown her a party at home, but both parties were great so far.

"You know what you should do," Spider-Man suggested, "I hear the _Bugle's_ looking for news reporters. If you could have someone other than Jamerson, with a good attitude towards you, write a story about you in every issue, it might slow down the harassment."

The realization struck Clara like a ton of bricks. SHE could write the story HERSELF!

All she had to do was report any of her high-flying adventures herself, and Jamerson could do NOTHING to something that had already been printed.

"Thanks, Spidey," She said, "I think I know someone who could do just that."

...

After the party, she had thanked Stark and Richards for the generosity, and then asked if she could have anything useful in recording her own article. Richards produced the tiniest secret recorder science could build, and with it, Clara used the recorder the very next day just across from Midtown High where she went to high school at. The reason she was using it today was that the mayor of New York himself was honoring Superwoman with the key to the city for such a job well done.

She set the thing to record, and then flew back and down to the platform where Mayor Bloomberg awaited.

While most of the high school students were thrilled to see her, one person was not. That person was Liz Allen. Liz was a cheerleader at the school. The head cheerleader to be precise. She was also the prom queen, and overall popular girl at the school. At least Liz WAS until that Jones girl showed up.

When she did, people lost interest in Liz's cheerleading when they discovered Clara's amazing abilities in sports. Worst, her 'boyfriend,' Flash Thompson was one of them.

While this pissed her off enough with just Jones, when a new superhero called Superwoman appeared, Flash went nuts over her too and started the official 'Superwoman Fan-Club' even though he was already committed to the 'Web-Heads society.'

Liz swore that if she had superpowers, she'd kill both Jones and Superwoman.

Sadly for her, that wish was about to come true.

As the last person in the crowd, nobody bothered to look at Liz when a pair of hands grabbed her from behind, and two more placed a cloth over her mouth, causing Liz to loose consciousness.

...

When Liz awoke again, she found herself strapped down to a metal operating table. She tried to break free, but the clamps holding her down seemed like they could hold a large elephant if they had to.

"Now, now, my dear," a voice said, "Don't leave now when we're about to help you."

She turned and saw two men. One was dressed in an General Uniform and had a robotic red eye monocle. He also sported a large grey beard. Standing next to him was a much elder man with no hair, wearing glasses and a yellow shirt over green suspenders.

"My name is The General, Elizabeth Allen," The first greeted, "Standing next to me is my current comrade known as The Tinkerer."

"And we know all about you, Elizabeth," The Tinker said, moving around her, inspecting her slender body like it was a present for Christmas, "We know about your parents. Your life in Queens. Your popularity at Midtown High."

"We even know about your fall to Clara Jones and Superwoman," The General added, as he stood opposite from the Tinker over Liz's body, "We know that you'd do anything to destroy her. Which is why we're offering you a bargain of a lifetime. How would you like to possess that power to kill both?"

Liz wanted to run. She wanted to get the hell out of here, call the police or whoever, and get the hell home. But part of her agreed with them. She wanted to kill Superwoman. She wanted to kill Clara Jones. She wanted to be stronger than either of them, and show Flash Thompson how superior she was to either.

She looked at the General for a minute and then nodded.

"I want it." She said.

"Good." The General smiled as he motioned for the Tinkerer.

The Tinkerer went into another room and within a second, he brought out a chemical vial. It contained a bright glowing liquid that was labeled 'Project Sentry.'

"I think you'll recall the article in _The Daily Bugle_ that stated Superwoman's first appearance." The Tinkerer explained, showing Liz the vial, "This is what those junkies she stopped were trying to steal. This is a highly-classified government project developed by Department K in Canada during 1947. They were working with the US to recreate the Super Soldier serum that gave Captain America his abilities. They perfected it, but due to reasons they decided to never test it on a human subject for fear of what it could do."

He took the cap off the vial's top and motioned for Liz to open her mouth. She did so as he poured the entire contents of the vial down Liz's throat. Once he was sure the serum had been completely digested, he took the vial out of her mouth and stepped back, stopping next to the genral.

"We will observe you from that viewing window," The General explained pointing to the right, "Prepare yourself, Elizabeth, this will be unlike anything you've ever experienced before."

With that, they left Liz alone, scared out of her mind. She was sweating bullets, but she knew she had made this choice. She made her bed, now she had to sleep in it.

Suddenly, her stomach made a loud growling sound, and it suddenly began churning violently. Liz groaned in pain and felt like she was going to throw up.

Then everything went dark. At first she was afraid that she had gone blind, but then her eyesight returned. Only it was a tinted gold color that shown through her eyes. And it burned. Very hard.

Liz screamed in pain, but at the same time...she was feeling stronger. Stronger than anything she felt before.

The Tinkerer and The General watched in awe as they saw Liz's body now transforming in a radiance of golden light. They saw her calves become hard and strong. Her arms grew biceps far beyond any human or meta-human alive. Liz's stomach also changed. Her stomach which had little but Salad every day suddenly morphed into a perfect six-pack muscle-body, while the rest of her body morphed into a perfect hourglass frame.

Suddenly, the light dimmed down and the two supervillians re-entered the room. They were pleased with the results. Where Liz Allen once was, now there was only her head recognizable plopped down on the body that could only belong to a goddess.

"How do you feel, young cadet?" The General asked.

Liz just smiled as she tore the restraints off like they were tissue.

"I fell perfect." Liz smiled.

"Excellent," The General laughed, "Now all we need for you is a costume and a name..."

...

"Thank you, Mayor Bloomberg," Clara said, holding the Key to the City and taking the podium, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I want to thank you for bestowing this great honor upon me. I know I've saved a lot of lives but..."

"Hey, Superwoman!" A new voice called, "Heads up!"

With that, Clara was suddenly tackled by someone just as fast as her. She dropped the Key to the City, and suddenly, she felt herself lifted off the ground as she realized she was being flown up in the grip of someone also just as strong as her.

"What the heck..." She said, finally looking at her attacker.

When she saw who it was, she gasped in fear. The woman was wearing a black swimsuit with a purple cape attached to the back. On her feet, the woman wore black boots and black gloves on her hands. The woman's body looked just as strong as Clara's but the face was one that Clara recognized easily.

"Liz Allen?" Clara asked, shocked.

"No." Liz said, striking Clara hard in the chin, sending her flying up even further, "Call me...THE VOID!"

**REVIEWS APPRECIATED!**


	3. Life goes on in happiness

**Hey there; folks. Welcome to the final chapter of What If/Elseworlds: The Marvelous Superwoman. Sorry it took so long for me to update, but like I said; I've had other duties recently, and I'm trying to balance it all at once. Once again; I own nothing. This is for fan purpopses only, so please don't sue!**

Clara Jones had faced the impossible a many great times before. She had defeated the world's greatest villains from Dr. Doom to Magneto, sending them to jail permanently, where they would never harm anyone again. She had stopped war-like alien beings such as the Skrulls and the Kree from conquering the Earth on more than one occasion. She had even stopped war-mongrels in foreign countries from killing millions of people with their nuclear arsenals.

But right now, none of that was compared to what she was facing right now. Now she was facing her own classmate, Liz Allen, (or 'The Void,' as she now referred to herself as,) empowered with an energy source that made Liz Clara's equal by all means.

"You should've stayed away from here, Superwoman!" The Void laughed, socking Clara a million times in the stomach, causing blood to come flying out of her mouth, "Then you would've never interfered with my business and I would still be happy!"

Liz finished her onslaught of punches with a hard right throw to Clara's cheek which sent her crashing to the ground, creating a giant crater upon Clara's impact. People darted as far away from the battle as Clara tried to regain consciousness, and prepare to fly back towards her enemy and land a few punches on her.

However, as soon as she looked up, Clara could see The Void flying towards her, before The Void flew her fist straight into Clara's abdomen, almost breaking it, but thanks to Clara's invulnerability, it came close to doing so anyways.

But it still hurt like hell as Clara choked up a surprised cough of blood and then Liz grabbed Clara by the face, using her free hand to sock Clara in the face repeatedly again.

When she was done, Liz smiled at how pathetic Superwoman looked. Her face was beaten and bruised, her body looked completely broken, and now only one thing remained.

Superwoman tried to lift her arm up, but before she could do anything, The Void stepped on it, making Clara scream out in even more pain.

"Farewell, Superwoman." The Void laughed, raising her other boot to smash it through the alien's chest.

Before she could however, a faint 'Thwip' was heard, as a glob of webbing suddenly wrapped itself around Liz's eyes, taking her off balance and blinding her.

"What the hell-?" The Void asked, as suddenly, a familiar red webbing boot kicked her in the back.

"Leave her alone!" Spider-Man ordered as Liz broke through the webbing with her own heat vision as Clara realized what was happening.

_No. _Clara said, as she watched Spider-Man, her best friend, Peter Parker, fight the impossible enemy called the Void, _No! You idiot! What are you doing here?_

Clara had always known that Peter Parker was Spider-Man since the day Superwoman and Spider-Man first teamed-up to take down Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of Crime. She had used her x-ray vision while they were fighting their way up Fisk Towers to stop the Kingpin when she accidentally scanned Spider-Man under the costume, and knew that he was really Peter Parker, her classmate.

Clara had kept this to herself, though, as part of the super hero guidebook rules, but she always found Peter to be the bravest teen she knew. Perhaps even more so than she was.

Clara tried to get up, her mind calculating different outcomes to end this battle quickly, but without killing her classmate. There was one idea that instantly came to mind as a non-lethal solution; Clara's freeze breath. Clara had super-powered breath, and there was no reason why it couldn't freeze Liz. But what if she shattered? What if...

She was brought out of her thoughts, when she realized the battle was still going on. Peter dodged The Void's attacks by repeatedly somersaulting around her heat vision, but eventually, The Void got the better of Spider-Man, rushing up quicker than Peter's eyes could register, and then grabbing him by the foot and throwing him into a tree.

Clara knew what Liz was going to do in her rage, and decided that all she could do now was try, least loose someone close to her.

Sucking in as much air as she quickly could, Clara blew hards at her classmate, taking her off-guard again. Liz tried to hold on, but the powers of a million exploding suns could not understand her specific mental commands which were just _'Save me! Save me now!'_

Clara, having used her breath so quickly, dropped to her knees, and saw to her relief that it worked. Liz was now completely frozen solid. She looked like an ice sculpture as her entire body and costume was now still, and her skin looked icy cold, as her body was still positioned in a way that Clara could see that she had acted just at the right moment.

Sighing relief, she went over to Peter, and after doing a quick X-Ray scan on him, found that he was perfectly fine.

"Spider-Man?" She asked, shaking him gently.

Peter awoke with a groan, and Superwoman helped him up, allowing him to lean on her for support. When his eyes fell of the frozen figure of the void, his eyes widened.

"Did you do that?" He asked, amazed.

"Yeah." Clara said, looking at it.

Suddenly, a loud roaring noise ripped through the area, as Clara and Peter looked up to see the S.H.I.E.L.D. Hellicarrier flying over them.

"Great." Peter laughed, sarcastically, "The perfect ending to the perfect day."

...

After Nick Fury had thanked them both, and the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had put Liz's frozen body in a cooling cube, Clara turned to the head of the global peacekeeping agency, with a look on concern on her face.

"What are you going to do with her?" Clara asked.

"The same thing we do to all the other big-powered baddies that you hand us, Superwoman." Fury replied, "We're going to throw her in the raft. We have a special prison built for her, though, it's completely frozen, and should keep our Chick-Sticle in there forever."

Clara nodded as Fury shook her hand as well as Peter's.

"On behalf of myself and the world; thank you for your assistance." Fury smiled.

Then he left the two young heroes alone, as Clara nugged Peter for a minute.

"Do you have a minute or two to spare?" She asked.

...

"What are we doing here?" Peter asked, as he landed next to Clara who descended from the sky in the are where she had hid her civilian clothes.

She turned to the web-slinger, a look of serious concern on her face.

"There's something very important I need to tell you, Spider-Man." Clara said, "I know. I've know that you're Peter Parker. I've known it since we first teamed-up together against Fisk."

Underneath his mask Clara could see, Peter's eyes widden as she knew they would.

"What?" He asked, amazed, "But how? Why?"

"Shhh." Clara shushed, taking out her bag and showing it to him, "It's okay. I'm gonna keep it a secret. Here's why;"

She unzipped her bag and showed Peter her clothes, at first, Peter was confused, but when Clara put on her clothes and glasses, he suddenly realized what she meant.

"Clara?" He asked amazed.

"Hi, Pete." She smiled.

"You...you're Superwoman?"

"I am."

They stood there in awkward silence, as Peter decided it was time to take off his mask and say something.

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because..." Clara said, moving in, closer to Peter and wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you."

With that, the two kissed passionately.

...

Meanwhile, on his blue area of the moon, Uatu the Watcher observed the events happening bellow on the planet bellow him.

"Yes." He smiled, taking notes as he flashed forward to watch the events to come, "Love. A power greater than any in any world. This will lead to Peter Parker choosing Clara Jones as his true love over Gwen Stacey and then Mary Jane after her, so that in the span of just a few years later..."

...

4 Years later...

Clara Jones, now a 22 year old campus resident of Empire State University, walked through the campus field, until someone covered her eyes from behind.

Clara didn't need superpowers of any kind to tell her who it was.

"Guess who?" Peter laughed as she turned and face him.

Their lips locked for a full minute until Clara pulled away and smiled at him.

"Hey, gorgeous," She smiled, "Why weren't you in class today?"

"Well," Peter said, leading her to an alleyway where no one could see or hear them, "I got sidetracked with fighting The Rhino, and then I went shopping for something."

"'Something?'" Clara asked, suspiciously, as her boyfriend just smiled.

He then produced a little box from his pocket and revealed a wedding ring in there, with a diamond that made even Clara surprised.

"Clara," Peter said, kneeling down before her, "You once told me you were Superwoman, and that you loved me. I'm here to return the favor. Clara Jones; will you be my wife."

Clara laughed, happily as she threw her arms against Peter once more.

"Yes." She laughed, "Yes of course I'll marry you!"

...

7 Months later...

Peter and Clara now stood side-by-side in the church, as the minister began the prayers. In the isles, were Peter's Aunt May, who while shocked that Peter would choose Clara Jones over Mary Jane, was actually fine with that, since Clara seemed to be the perfect uptight role model that Peter could use as a wife. Also in the aisles were Mr. And Mrs. Jones, who when Clara revealed her answer that she had given Peter, received a hug and kiss on the head from her adoptive parents, who were just as pleased with her decision as any good parent would be.

Harry Osborn stood there next to Flash Thompson who had been declared by Peter to be the best men at his wedding. To the opposite side of them was Gwen Stacey who had been asked nicely by Clara to stand by her when she and Peter got married. Even though Gwen loved Peter, she still respected Clara as they were best friends, and respected the decision perfectly well.

Finally, the rest of the seats were occupied by the Daily Bugle staff including the Editor, J. Jonah Jamerson who, when he found out that both of his own staff members were marrying each other, paid for the bachelor party, the wedding, and the reception that would follow after this, and made sure all the staff was there with him and his wife to help send the two lovebirds off in style.

Finally, the priest turned to Clara and looked at her seriously.

"Clara Jones," He said, "Will you have this man to be your lawful-wedded husband? Will you comfort him and support him in sickness and in health, till death do you two part?"

"Until death," Clara smiled, "Always."

The priest nodded and turned to Peter.

"Peter Parker," He said, "Will you have this woman to be your lawful-wedded wife. Will you comfort her and support her in sickness and in health, till death do you two part?"

"This woman is very special to me," Peter said, smiling at Clara and then back to the Priest, "I know my answer perfectly. That answer is yes."

"Then by the power invested in me by the city of New York," The Priest announced as Clara and Peter slipped each other's rings on, "I now pronounce you both husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peter obliged happily as Clara returned the favor. Everyone who was there applauded them in congratulations. Clara Jones had now become Mrs. Clara Jones-Parker.

...

"And with this marriage," Uatu noted as he watched many images unfold before him, "Many disasters are thus avoided."

He watched his viewer before him, as he noted Clara's many heroic deeds. He saw Clara and Peter fighting Norman Osborn together at the George Washington Bridge. He watched as Norman knocked Gwen Stacey off the edge of the bridge, as Clara dived down and grabbed her best friend before she hit the watter, flying back upwards and then hitting Norman in the face, knocking him both off his glider and out cold.

He then watched many years later when Nitro was suppoused to blow up Stamford, Conneticut. However, before he could, Clara zoomed into the scene, and threw him far upwards as he exploded in space harmlessly.

"Indeed," He mused, watching more events before him, "With Superwoman's help, Norman Osborn does not murder Gwen Stacey, and Stamford is saved from destruction, as well as the fact that public opinion never turns on Superheroes. Because of Clara Jones-Parker's other actions, the Skrull invaders are uncovered and disposed of early before they do any harm to superhumans. And because there is no superhuman registration act or Norman Osborn, the Goblin's Dark Reign never comes to pass. And finally, with the Red Skull and his army impassioned by Clara Jones-Parker, Steve Rogers is never assassinated, and Bucky Barnes still lives since the Skull's daughter, Sin is unable to reawaken the Asgardian Serpent, and thus uses that power to kill him. Yet even for a super woman, a legacy must be upheld as seen a few years before the modern-day changing events of the present come to pass harmlessly..."

...

Five Years Earlier...

"Come on, Clara!" Peter urged as Clara pushed as hard as she could, "You're strong as anything! You can do this!"

Clara shot Peter a playful look despite the agonizing pain. He was right.

Clara had found out she was pregnant several months back, and had happily announced this to Peter. Now, earlier this day, she had gone into labor, and was now trying to give birth to their children, as they had learned the Clara was now giving birth to..

Clara pushed and pushed as hard as she could, and screamed loudly, (while keeping her highly-sensitive vocal chords under control,) before she finally pushed the babies out.

Afterwards, the Doctor cut the chords and wrapped them in a blanket each, before handing them to their parents happily.

"Congratulations." The Doctor Smiled as he handed the baby back to Mr. And Mrs. Parker, "It's a boy and girl.."

The two smiled as they looked at their newborn son and daughter. They had already decided the daughter would be called May after Peter's aunt, but they still needed to decide...

"What are we calling him?" Peter finally asked.

Clara thought for a minute before deciding.

"How about 'Clark?'" She asked, "It has a nice ring to it."

Peter smiled and looked at the boy in his arms and then back at baby May.

"All right, then." He smiled, "Clark it is."

...

"And so it came to pass," Uatu noted as he peered into this world's far flung future, "That when Kara Zor-El-Jones-Parker and Peter Parker decide to retire, that the mantle was passed down to their off spring."

He then smiled at the image of a thirty-year old couple of Peter and Clara, lines starting to form on their face, but still as young and vibrant as ever, as they watched their newborn children fly through the sky. One was a boy with a short, blond haircut, wearing a full-body blue leather suit with red boots and gloves. He also had a red cape, and on his chest was an irregular pentagon that was yellow with red outlining and a red 'S' in the center. Flying next to him was a girl wearing the same costume. Her hair was long and chestnut brown, and her eyes were light blue just like her brothers.

"So in time," Uatu stated, as the images now disappeared, "Disasters in the far future would be deflected by the amazing duo of May Jones, and Clark Parker; The Amazing Superboy and Superwoman. Thus, it is my duty to record all of what happens, and what could happen. For who else could have the same duty as...The Watcher?"

...

Finally, in a world between worlds, a figure smiled, as he closed his own viewing screen of that world's Uatu finishing his monologue.

"Yes, Uatu," The figure laughed, "Who else could have the same pleasure than Access?"

**Reviews Appreciated!**


End file.
